


Perfection: Peeta's POV

by danielle_everlark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielle_everlark/pseuds/danielle_everlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is my other half, my guardian angle: my little piece of perfection in this sick, cruel world. Peeta's perspective of Katniss and his feelings for her. I don't own the Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection: Peeta's POV

Lying awake, I stare up at the ceiling. Moonlight filters in through the open window in the corner of the room: casting everything in a pale white glow. All around me the sounds of chirping crickets and soft, gentle breathing fills the air. Silently I turn on my side, not wanting to wake the picture of perfection that is lying on the bed next to me. I turn all the way on my side, so our faces are so close together I can feel her soft breathing on my collarbone, and our noses almost touch. Katniss is fast asleep, her soft, chocolate colored hair framing her face like a halo. Studying her face, I notice that her hair has fallen just right, bringing out her sharp cheekbones and full lips.

Carefully I reach out and take a strand of hair in my hand. I don’t know why, but I have always liked to touch her hair. It calms me, bringing me relief and comfort from all of the stress in the world. Running my hand through the soft, silky strands the moonlight catches it: making it shine like the stars in the sky. As if my hand has its own mind, it moves up to her face: my fingers tracing the slight curve of her lips to her delicate chin.  
Without a doubt, Katniss is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My heart races just seeing her like this, and part of me want to wake her up with soft kisses all over her face and lips and tell her over and over how much I love her, but I do not do this. Instead I just lay there, staring at her, dreaming about the future and how lucky I am to have her. She is my other half, my guardian angel: my own piece of perfection in this sick, cruel world.


End file.
